The Elementrian
by MorerventheMermaid
Summary: Morerven, her sister Mellina and the newest addition to the family, Francis, are Mer. Morerven and Mellina have special powers, and fate brings them and the Saturdays together when Pietro Maltese is hunting them.What will happen? Rated K for fight scenes, they can get a little intense. This is my first Fanfic, so please no hating.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's my first try at fan fiction, this story is called The Elementrian for now. It might change, I'm not good at making up names, and I'm not that far into the story yet. Please only constructive criticism, I'm not the best at writing, I'm more of a reader. Thank you everyone for all the great ideas, from our local writers here to John Steinbeck. Here it goes-**

As I woke up, everything seemed more or less normal. I could hear the lapping of water against stone, the waves on the beach. "_haa, haa_" they said, "_haa haa"_ . It was a serene, lulling sound. But something wasn't right.

I knew Francis was gone looking for pearls on the oyster bed, but I couldn't help being worried. _"Snap out of it Morerven"_ I tell myself, but I know it will be a restless night full of nightmares. I really needed him here for some company right now.

I looked over to my right and saw that Mellina was gone too. I wondered where she could be, she knew it wasn't safe to go outside now during the night, and it wasn't at all like her to run off. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms and rubbing my eyes, the usual ritual when I woke up.

The cave we were sleeping in now was a hollow shell of a volcano on an island off of Australia. Right under the crater against the wall there was a mysterious blue pool about four to five feet deep, leading out to the ocean right onto the coral reef surrounding the island.

I stumble over to the pool and slide into the oily smooth water. It's cool in the night air, and the water is clear. I dive in, taking my first breath of the ocean. A tail replaces my legs within seconds, and I glide silently out through the cave onto the reef.

I go to the place where the reef is at its thickest, where the largest beach on this island is. Sometimes Mellina and I will go there and watch tide pools, or the eagle rays feeding. But before I'm even around the corner, I hear a noisy hum, almost like a crowd of people talking. Then I see Mellina perched on a rock, looking out to the beach. Her purple-lavender tail glistens in the moonlight.

"What are you _doing_?" spit at her in anger. She knows how dangerous it is to be out alone, especially with that _freak_ hunting us.

"Shhh!" she whispers and motions for me to come onto the rock with her. I sigh, knowing it's probably just a seal on the beach or something normal, but the hum of voices talking is louder than ever. I think I can even make out some music in it now.

As I reach the top of the rock, I scrape my tail, causing it to bleed. I curse loudly, receiving an elbow from Mellina. "Don't say that" she breathes, and tugs my hair. I look over at the beach and a terrifying sight meets my eyes.

I can see a whole crowd of adults, some talking, some dancing and having cocktails. I see three kids off at the edge of the crowd, looking at a tide pool. We watch them for a while, thankfully Mellina is a sister you can stay quiet with.

After a while I think I hear some movement behind us, but I don't think anything of it, it was probably just Francis trying to sneak up on me. It sounded bigger though, more like a man. A very large one at that.

I tap Mellina on the shoulder and slowly turn my torso so that I am facing behind us. A horrifying sight meets my eyes, Pietro Maltese, otherwise known as Piecemeal, was coming in fast from a distance. I gasp, making Mellina turn around, and she grabs my hand in fright. She's so scared I feel marks in my hand.

We dive straight off the rock in union, making a splash that attracts the attention of the three children on the shoreline. We speed towards the shoreline in our fear, forgetting there was a crowd of humans there. I can see a few airships floating above the trees, probably belonging to all the people.

In a matter of seconds we reach the huge black rocks that hug the shoreline, and we are only meters from the strange children. Now there is a large furry creature that I recognize as a Fiskerton Phantom, and a Komodo Dragon, both who seemed completely comfortable around the humans.

We are now close enough to see the features of the kids, on I recognized as Ulraj, Prince of Kumari Kandam, standing with a girl who was wearing deep purples and reds, with a headscarf. The last one had orange clothes and black and white hair. I wondered if he had been playing with his mom's hair dye.

I feel very heavy, as if I'm made of lead. The exhaustion on Mellina's face shows that she feels the same. Suddenly I hear a man like roar from behind us and out jumps Piecemeal from behind one of the largest of the rocks.

I scream and attract the attention from everyone on the island. I see birds rising from the trees in the distance he tries to grab Mellina, but misses. She is too quick. He makes a lunge at me, and I am cornered. I feel him biting deep into the flesh right above my fin.

Suddenly out of nowhere Francis comes and rams into him, causing him to fling me into the base of a coconut palm ten feet away. My head smacks against the trunk, and the last thing I see is Francis and Ulraj fighting Piecemeal, with the headscarf girl running for help, while the boy with the black and white hair cautiously approaches me. Then my vision fade to blackness, due to loss of blood or a concussion I don't know.

**Please Read and Review, this is my private fan fiction that has been surfacing lately. Nothing special, just some ideas I had when I was bored. Been waiting for some of my other favorite fanfics lately, Immediate Action and A Guy Saves Me and then Tells Me I'm His Long Lost Sister. Keep it up!**

**-Morerven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Please read and review, new ideas are welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

I drift in and out of consciousness, first I wake up being carried by a man with a flaming red Mohawk thing, then I wake up in a cool pool of water. When I finally _do_ wake up, Francis and Mellina are with me.

We are sitting in a small man made tank, they tell me it's because I had some serious injuries. I have to admit, I feel like I've been pulverized by an industrial machine. My tail feels like someone had stabbed it a million times over with a hot dagger.

My head doesn't feel a ton worse, just a massive headache that goes on for hours. Francis had some small injuries, but nothing compared to me. Mellina is feeling some serious survivors guilt right now; she wasn't injured at all.

I do frequently see a large man dressed in black and orange; as a matter of fact, _everything_ here seems to be black and orange. I also see his wife a lot, but whenever they come in I dive to the bottom of the tank and stay there.

Sometimes I hid behind this weird submarine thing, but I was somewhat curious about humans. They have so many weird habits, like how I just usually wear a bodice made out of seaweed, they wear bundles of cloth. Mellina tried to explain it to me, but she didn't really understand it either.

Humans still scare the crap out of me, I have to admit. Mellina keeps telling me these people are nice, and Francis reminds me that he _was_ a human once, but it doesn't make much of a difference.

At one point of the day, the boy I saw with the salt and pepper hair comes in and greets us, with Ulraj. I'm relieved he's there; he was the only two-legged person I really felt comfortable with. "Hi" says the skunk-do boy, "My name's Zak"

"We know" say Mellina and Francis, but it's new to me. "Are you feeling okay?" he asks me in a quiet voice. Then I sense something different about him. I immediately feel panic rising in me. How could an eleven year old kid have been Kur? "Yeah, fine" I answer franticly, backing away. He stops it, sensing my fear. "You don't have to be scared you know" he says with a smirk.

I rest my arms on the cold concrete edge of the pool while Zak asks Francis, "_So_, when did this" he motions to his sea-green tail, "Happen?"

"A while ago actually" he answers in a matter-of-fact tone. "Tell me" Zak says interestedly. "Well, it happened about six months ago.." and I remember that awful night. I had been walking along the shoreline, because it was low tide and I figured I would go for a walk where no one could see me.

I had seen a limp figure huddled on the ground ahead of me, the sand darkened around it with what appeared to be blood. I rushed up to see that it was a boy, about my age, with sallow skin and leek green eyes.

He was close to death, I could tell, and I couldn't stand it, even in a human. I had heard stories of that the venom the Mer have could make humans Mer, but it was just a myth. "Well, here goes nothing" I had said to myself, and bit him on his forearm, where there was the least blood.

Well, it ended up working anyways, but then I realized it would be my responsibility to look after him now. Mellina was absolutely _pissed_ when I brought him home, badly bleeding and in need of a place to stay.

He was good company though, and we ended up liking him anyway. "…And that's how it all happened" ends Francis, cutting off my thoughts about what it would be like if I had never found him. "Wow, so you met by the sea?" Zak teases.

I use my powers to make a snowball behind him. First I freeze the water, than make the small ice chunks separate, and then fling it at the back of his head with full power.

"Wooahhh!" he yells as he topples face first into the pool. He resurfaces quickly, spitting out water, as his parents enter the room. "_Zak!_ What are you _doing_!?" yells the woman. "He fell in accidentally" I say quickly, hoping to spare him from punishment.

"Well, are you okay?" she asks him, handing him a towel. "Yeah Mom I'm fine!" he says hurriedly, as the women motions for me to come to the surface. She pulls out a needle, and that's when I loose it. I swim around in a flurry of bubbles, squealing in terror.

Worst fear number two-needles. Eventually, Ulraj, who hasn't spoken this whole time, just grabs me and holds me still. No matter how much I squirm he won't let go of me. I just sigh in defeat and go limp as she administers antibiotics.

As she leaves, Ulraj mocks, "_Needles_? Really?" I shoot him a glance before Zak probes again, "So, can you leave the water?"

"Yes, why?" I ask quizzically as he says excitedly, "Then come on then!" Mellina and Francis start getting out, but I remain in the pool. "Come on Morerven, there's nothing to be scared of" Mellina assures me. "Yeah, this is what we were doing the whole time while you were asleep!" Francis adds, which makes me feel left out. "Come on, you know you want to!" Zak adds, while Ulraj says, "You know, I never actually _have_ seen you walking before"

So I haul myself out onto the lip of the concrete and begin steam drying myself with my powers. "Wow! You never told me she could do _that_!" Zak says, amazed. "Well you were Kur" I say, wondering what else Mellina and Francis had told him.

"How did you know?" he asks, slightly afraid now. "Sixth sense" I say, tapping my head. The steam dry finally finishes up and my tail divides back into legs. I stand up and look around, taking in my surroundings. It's mainly just an ordinary room with hatches on the wall, presumably holding water out.

"Come on, let me show you around he says eagerly, and not waiting for my opinion, takes off towards the door.

**Okay, chapter 3 is in the making right now! Hope you enjoyed, I had to cut it a little bit short because it was getting late. The Main OCs are Mellina and Morerven, and the new Frances. I wasn't sure about him, but I kinda wondered what happened to him after he let Zak escape. So there you go! And my OC is Morerven, don't worry, she get's friendlier!**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays or any of its characters only my OCs and the plot line.**

**-Morerven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter three! Should be doing my homework, but this is much funner! Please no hating this is only my first fan fiction, any ideas are welcome.**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays or any of the characters, just my plotline and OCs. No flames please. Enjoy!**

This place seemed to be endless, every doorway led to five more. I discovered that apparently there were three other cryptids in the house, Fisk, the Fiskerton Phantom, Komodo the Komodo Dragon and Zon, a surviving dinosaur from what I could gather from her appearance.

"Ok, so this is the Kitchen here." Zak says with gusto. He was extremely amused when he discovered that I had never been in a human house before. My legs were feeling very sore around the ankles from the attack, but it would have been worse if it wasn't for painkillers.

We walked into a large lab, where the man I recognized as Zak's father greeted us. "Feeling okay?" he asked me. "Fine, just sore" I reply a little weakly. He reaches over to the counter and picks something up. "We took this out of your tail" he says in a slightly disgusted voice.

He hands it to me, and I recognize instantly who it belongs to. It was one of a Piecemeal's teeth! "_Iowenna_" I say under my breath. "What does _that_ mean?" Zak asks me. "Revenge" Ulraj pipes up. "Don't need help from the peanut gallery, thanks" I say lightly, making him more confused than ever. "What is this, 'Peanut Gallery'?" he questions Zak, who is snickering.

"I have to go now anyway" says Ulraj, evidentially a little irritated. I was sure he would go asking all of Kumari Kandam what the phrase meant. "See you later!" Zak said as Ulraj walked out into the hallway. "Bye!" ha called to us as he dashed towards the Griffen.

"What should we do now?" Francis says with a smirk. "I dunno, capture the wristband?" Zak offers. "Sounds great!" I say, bringing a smile to his face. _This might actually be good_ I think to myself, as I follow the others to an elevator at the end of the hall, and it takes us down into the earth.

As the doors open, we step onto a luscious jungle garden filled with all sorts of strange looking plants. Zak hands everyone an armband, which we all put on. Then Fisk and Komodo walk in through the thick foliage and Zak says, "Just in time! Here, take one!" and hands them an armband too.

"Teams or every man for himself?" I ask as I look around at us all. "Teams" says Zak, "Want to be with me Morerven?"

"Sure!" I say as Mellina pairs up with Fiskerton and Francis goes with Komodo. "Everyone ready?" Zak asks, "Okay, rules: try to get as many armbands from the rival teams as possible. GO!"

We all run in different directions, me and Zak running towards a vicious looking plant covered in spines "Slide!" Zak shouts, and we slide under it, avoiding the deadly looking spines. We then crouch in the middle of the bush and wait for some other players to come by.

"So, where are your parents?" Zak asks me. Oh the millions of ways I could have answered. "Well," I begin hesitantly, and he looks expectantly at me. "Argost sent people, spies, to try to kill my family. They got my parents and my entire extended family, except for me and my siblings."

"What?!" he squealed. "Yep, it's not pretty" I say with a grimace. "I can't remember then much anyway." "So you have other brothers and sisters?" Zak probes, trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"Yes, and they all have powers like me and Mellina" I say a little far away, thinking of them. "Mellina has a power too?" he says, surprised. "Yes, physic energy, she can levitate things and stuff. I can control water, and another one of my sisters, Elivira, controls fire."

"_Really_?" Zak gasps. "Yes, my siblings are Mellina, Elivira, who controls fire, as I told you, Nerin, who controls air, and Torshrov, who controls earth." I list, ticking off my fingers at each name. "Wow" Zak says, leaning back onto the bush. "Shh, I think I hear someone coming!" I breathe.

We lean forward on our stomachs, looking at the feet of the other team that had walked into the clearing. We dive forward and tackle them, ripping off the armbands. It turns out to be Mellina and Fisk, who aren't very happy to have been caught.

Me and Zak stalk through the trees, looking for Komodo and Francis. I think I see a rustling in a bush, and I whip around to see Komodo leap at me. We wrestle on the ground for a minute until I finally get his armband off.

Francis seems to have gotten Zak's armband. He then comes at me, but as he jumps I grab his torso and we roll into a ditch, viciously wrestling. At long last after much sweat and cheering, I stand up victorious with Francis's green armband in my hand. "Girlie" he mutters in embarrassment, his face a brilliant shade of scarlet.

I stick my tongue out at him as the doors open. Zak's parents walk in and turn on the lights. "Ok kiddos, time for the plants to get some sunlight." His Mom says, messing up Zak's hair. "Mom, stop!" he says, trying to wriggle free.

"Time for bed too" Zak's Dad says. I look at the time, and I'm amazed to see it's nearly nine at night. "Wow" I say, heading for the elevator. "Coming?" I ask, and everyone follows me in. It's a bit of a squash, but everyone fits.

"Okay, straight to bed" Zak's Mom says. "But _Mom_!" Zak protests, but he is cut off by his father. "Your Mother's right Zak" he says with finality. I feel a little wistful of this scene; I _do_ miss my parents, and I_ do_ remember them.

I twist my fingers through my blond hair, resting in the blue streak. _"The mark of an Elementrian"_ My parents used to tell me. It come back to me particularly clearly now. I slope off towards the water basin, and Zak asks his parents, "Hey guys, what if _I_ slept in the Saturday Sub?"

I have to admit, it's a pretty cool idea. "Well-" his Mom begins, and his Dad quickly answers, "Only if you promise not to mess around." Fisk protests. "Yeah Fisk, _you_ can sleep in the Saturday Sub too!" Zak says with a grin. "You too Komodo!" as the dragon gives him the puppy eyes.

We _all_ slope off to the basin of water now, and while Zak, Fisk and Komodo settle in the Saturday Sub, me, Mellina and Francis settle in the corner of the tank closest to Zak and his siblings. I make myself comfortable and wave goodnight, and then close my eyes into a velvety blackness filled with the sounds of water, until I finally drift off into sleep.

**Woo Hoo! Got a lot done in this chapter, now you know a bit of Morerven and Mellina's history :).**

**Hope you enjoyed, took me a little longer than usual to make this chapter. Might not have any more chapters uploaded for a few days, so I felt obligated to write a longer one this time.**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays or any of its characters, I own only my plotline and OCs.**

**-Morerven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I haven't been able to update because of school camp. Rained the entire time, of course. Thank you for the reviews, very encouraging! I'm wondering how to upload the episodes on YouTube, so if anyone wants too see them again I will try to have them up soon. If anyone knows how to upload episodes on a Mac, please tell.**

**I do not own the Secret Saturdays or any of its characters, only my plot and OC's.**

**Enjoy! R&R please if you can!**

As I woke in the fresh morning dawn, a feeling washes over me. At first I think it is just the soreness of my recent injuries, but I then realize I know this feeling. _Someone is watching me_. It doesn't feel intimidating though, it feels only curious.

I gently glide to the surface, ignoring the stab of pain under the bandages clad to the end of my tail. I continue gliding up, until I break through the mirroring skin of the water. After I flick my hair out of my eyes, I turn and notice Fisk is the one watching me, from the top of the Saturday Sub.

I slide myself up next to him, and touch his arm lightly. "Couldn't sleep well?" I ask with a splitting yawn. "Esa Woo" he says in a matter-of-fact tone that Francis would be impressed of. I do understand a bit of his language, and he's saying, "I'm nocturnal."

"So am I" I continue, mirroring his matter-of-fact tone, "I just recently adjusted to the human time schedule." He snorts in disbelief, and I roll my eyes. I draw my tail up out of the water and begin to dry it.

As soon as I'm finished, I ask him "Want to go exploring?" This seems to interest him most of all, so we head out the door and up the elevator. After traveling down a few hallways, I find the exit to the woods surrounding the house.

The woods seem untouched by and development whatsoever, as if no one had ever been there. We leap through the trees, forgetting the time completely. By the time we reach the huge sea cliff, it's nearly sunrise.

"Crap, we better get back." I say to Fisk, with a note of anxiety in my voice. I really didn't want a search party looking for us. He nod vigorously, and without warning springs off at an unbelievable rate. As I struggle to keep up with him, I'm also trying not to get scratched, which could lead to some tricky questions to where I had been.

When we finally reach the door again, we hear Zak calling, "Fisk, where are you?" Fiskerton motions for me to get back to the test tank, as he dashes down the hall to greet Zak. I speed down an alternate hallway, avoiding any intersecting ones.

When I finally reach it, Mellina is already awake. "Where have _you_ been?" she asks questioningly, when Zak enters with Fisk, and Komodo behind him. "You're already up?" he asks, "Usually it's Mellina who's up first."

"Well, there's a first for everything" I answer grumpily. I try to comb out my hair with my fingers, which only makes it worse, of course. Mellina dives down and brings me my hairbrush, which I accept graciously. It only takes a few seconds before I'm all ready, dressed in a pair or light cyan sweats and a black tank top.

I'm just finishing up when Zak re-enters the room, looking moderately cleaner. Mellina and Francis resurface too, and hop out of the pool. "Oh hurry up" I say irritably, and quickly steam dry them. "Ow, that stings!" whines Francis, who clutches at his newly reformed pants. "Good morning to you too" says Zak crisply.

We all walk through the endless hallways, to the hanger where they keep their airship. We keep walking past that doorway, and at this point, I ask, "Where are we going?" "Oh, nowhere really" Zak answers sheepishly. We continue walking for a little longer, and I finally decide it's time to break some tough news.

"Zak, you know I can't stay here forever" I begin, but he cuts it off with, "You don't know that." He continues with, "Maybe you _could_ stay, you don't have anything really to go back to, do you?"

I exchange a guilty look with Mellina, while Zak and Francis say in usion, both with suspisous voices, "What?" "Well…" Mellina begins, wondering where to start. She glances at me, and I continue, "We have quite a lot to go back to actually. I love being here with you guys, but we have our own huge responsibilities."

"Like what?" Zak says in a strange voice, "You guys are nomads" "No" I continue bitterly, "We're Elementrians." This is obviously a new word to Zak _and_ Francis, so Mellina steps in. "Well, at least me and Morerven are."

"What!?" Zak says, as Francis says, "Why didn't you TELL me!?" I feel too hot, and I want to look away. But I force myself not to, as Zak asks, "What _is_ an Elementrian anyway?" "An Elementrian is someone like me, Morerven and our sisters that I'm sure Morerven told you about, people who control the elements, Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Psychic Energy." Mellina says, looking away.

"Well why _didn't_ you tell us anyway?" Zak shoots at me with venom. I never thought I would hear such a tone of voice from him. "Argost" I answer shortly. This seems to be insufficient to Zak though, because he snaps, "Argost is _dead_. Gone."

"He never died, he survived the matter explosion" I say, finally looking away, as Zak runs down the hallway calling at the top of his lungs for anyone who will listen.

**Mellina's POV**

As I watch Zak dashing away down the hall, I grab Morerven's wrist. "_Come on_" I say urgently, but she remains rooted to the spot. Francis picks her up and manages to stop her struggling. We run for the exit which I know will lead out into the hanger. We make it to the edge of the giant gaping hole in the wall, about to jump into the ocean, when we hear someone holler, "Stop!" at the doorway.

Without hesitation, I grab Francis and dive. We reach the water in seconds, and it becomes even harder to contain Morerven. "Let me go _back_" she whimpers, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "No, it's not safe here anymore" I say, rubbing away the tear.

"They'll be searching for us now" say Francis grimly, "They have top sonar equipment." "Then we better get a move on" I say, searching the horizon of deep turquoise blue water. Finally I see what I'm looking for.

"Look" I say, pointing in the direction of a large current. "It's the only way to escape." We swim onwards, until we are right next to the current. Then we hear it. "_Beep. Beep._" I cover my ears with my hands and scream out of pain. Francis and Morerven are too, Morerven thrashing around in blind pain and fear.

"_They must not know it hurts us_" I think, knowing we will be immobilized with pain. As if they hear the screams though, it is shut off. Francis and Morerven pant heavily, while I look into the dustly distamce behind us.  
"What _was_ that?" Morerven breathes, looking around. "Sonar, it hurts us" I answer shortly. Then I see them, the faint shape of the submarine in the distance, coming ever closer. "Come on" I say, pulling my two siblings into the current with me.

This current is speed, all speed. I can hear water crashing all around us, like a million dolphins thrashing their tails. Then it hits us again. The sonar. It doesn't seem as bad this time though, but we still writhe around in pain, and I feel Morerven's fin make contact with my head.

"_That's going to hurt in the morning_" I think to myself as I rub the spot. Someone finally cuts off the sonar, but the current ebbs and disappears. "Great, just great" Francis complains. Morerven looks horrible, she is shaking and pressing her hands over her ears as tight as possible, with her eyes closed.

This time the sonar is at its worst; I feel like my ears will explode into a cloud of blood, totally immobilizing us. We writhe around in pain, and I feel my fin make contact with a sharp rock jutting out of the sand, drawing a swirling cloud of blood.

The pain is so terrible that I don't care when I see the orange submarine coming closer and closer. All that is in my head is pain, nothing else. Then the blackness takes over, and I drift softly down to the seabed, my ears throbbing.

**Francis's POV**

All that I can hear is the high pitched, throbbing beeping coming from the orange blob in the distance slowly it grows bigger, more defined, as Mellina faints. "_NO!_" I shout, but my voice is lost in the din. Morerven is becoming weaker too, her movements drawing less bubbles surrounding her, until she too gives into the pain.

I clutch onto them, glaring at the submarine, so close now I could see the family inside of it. Then the pain becomes too much, as I let out one last shriek, and succumb to the cool, quiet blackness.

**Zak's POV**

"Dad, stop!" I yell desperately. I can see Mellina laying corpse-like on the ridged seabed. Morerven then succumbs to the invisible assault too, her movements becoming weaker and weaker, before she too loses consciousness. Francis swims down to her, and then looks up. If anything will stay with me until I die, it is his face.

It's like the face of a mother whose children you have killed before her, the face of-

"Iowenna" I breathe, as he too succumbs to the sonar waves, and becomes still. Mom runs to put on her wetsuit, and I grab mine too. "_No_ Zak, stay _here_!" she yells, shoving me out of the way, but this is too personal.

I pull on my wetsuit too, and swim out to my friends. I grab onto Morerven, while Mom takes Mellina and Francis. As we pull them into the submarine, Dad hands Mom a syringe. "Best they don't wake up in here." He says, as she gives them the injection.

I shoot them both filthy looks before retreating to my seat. The ride back is silent, no one says a word. There is blood trickling out of Morerven's ears, a deep crimson red stream. I've never felt so guilty in my life. She's in pain, because _I_ went nuts over something that we should have seen coming.

I then realize something; Morerven is actually the _smallest _of the trio. I can't understand why I never noticed it before. He boldness and personality made up for it, maybe. But if she didn't make it out of this, something bad would happen. I _felt_ it in me. It never occurred to me before, but her entire race had reason to hate humans.

We pollute the sea, the air, cause oil spills and dump trash into their home. I know we used only green electricity, but it was _humans_ who cause their pain. I wonder how many other Mer had been hurt with sonar.

We finally reach home, and Mom and Dad carry Morerven, Mellina and Francis inside. They look so helpless, something I have never seen in them before. "Come on" I mutter to Fisk and Komodo. We head to the living room and sit down, but there is nothing to do. All I can think of is _them._

**Another chapter done, got the sonar idea from how sonar can affect dolphin and whale echolocation. Hope you liked, I will try to update often, but I do have a lot of homework, so I will try to fit in time for this. Until next time!**

**-Morerven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, after writing Chapter 4, I went to bed and tried to sleep, but I kept having all these weird dreams about this story, so I got up off my butt (LOL) and sat down at my laptop. Hope you enjoy this story, I usually work best at night anyways.**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays or any or its characters, I own only my own plot and OCs.**

**Hope You Enjoy! R&R Please!**

**Morerven's POV**

When I woke up, I didn't immediately recognize my surroundings due to the painful ringing in my ears. Then I see Zak's Mom, Drew, standing in the corner, watching me closely. She strides forward to greet me when she sees my eyes open, but I'm not that forgiving.

I know that they probably had no idea what the sonar would do, but I still felt like wallowing in my own self-pity. SO I did the thing I knew would break her. I curled up and tried to make myself as small as possible, while widening my eyes and whimpering. That made her stop.

"It's okay" was all she said, before leaving me all alone in the room. As I looked around, I realized this was a very small space. The deeper part of the water was only about 3 feet deep, with a ledge on the side about 1 foot deep. It was maybe about 10x10 feet too, which made me guess it was an infirmary tank.

Then the door opened again, and this time Zak entered. I did the same routine I did with Drew; The super-scared look that told people to back off in a self-piteous way. His eyes widened a little too, and instead of going away as I'd hoped, he came closer still, until he was at the edge of the tank.

"I'm really sorry" he said with one of the saddest looks in his eyes, "None of us knew sonar affected you like that." I can't help but feel bad for him; He must have been feeling horribly guilty about it. I come a little closer, but not too close.

"Come on" he says, and takes hold of my hand. Eventually he coaxes me out onto the shallow ledge, and from there out of the pool. "My head's ringing" I complain, rubbing the areas above my ears. He flinches, not something I had intended.

"What?" I ask, fairly bewildered now. "Well, your ears were bleeding a lot" he mumbles, not looking at me. "Seriously Zak, cut it out. It was _not_ your fault, it wasn't _anyone's_ fault. Things just escalated from the smallest thing that _I_ said." I say, trying to snap him out of it.

His expression lightens, and he asks, "So you're not mad at me?" "No, never" I answer with sincerity. "Why _did_ you run though?" he asks, his brow furrowed in concentration. "It was time to reunite" I say, and when his confusion escalates, I elaborate. "I felt something inside me telling me to find them, my sisters," I say looking straight into his eyes.

"Good luck with getting Francis to forgive you" I joke, and he looks a little worried. "What?" I ask. "Just the look he gave me after you and Mellina blacked out." He answers with a laugh, "If looks could kill." "Oh don't worry, he'll come round." I say, wondering if he really would, but we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

We walk along into the lab, where we are greeted by his wary parents. Drew probably told him what happened, and they're most likely trying not to scare me. "It's okay you know" I tell them, and they relax. As I look around the lab, I realize what Francis meant when he said 'High Tech'. It seemed like _everything_ was super advanced.

"We were just wondering if you had ever put your power to the test." Zak informed me, as I glanced at a picture of what was probably my brain after the sonar assault. "Well, what is there to know about it?" I wondered, frowning. "I control water, nothing else."

"Yes but _how much_ you can control at one time, and other sorts of things." Zak's father said, turning away from something on the countertop. "Like why you have a blue streak in your hair and stuff pretty much." Zak said with apparent boredom.

"Hmmm…" I said, wondering where to start. Then I noticed a cup of water on the counter. _Well, here goes nothing_ I say inside my head, and begin to control it. I make a long snake of water rise out of the glass, and form it into a star. "Impressive" Zak's Dad says, as Zak just stands there with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Zak, you'll catch flies" I tease, as I freeze the star, creating an ice cube. I then melt it again, and then turn it to water jelly. Water jelly is a substance that I can make, and it's like a jelly, but it's water.

"it reverts back to normal if you leave it too long I explain, as I cure it. "And that is all really" I say, "the cured water jelly creates a type of super-hard glass, almost as hard as diamond" I clarify, and look around. Zak _and_ his dad look bewildered, but his mom asks, "But how much can you control at one time?"

"Depends on my emotions, if I'm weak, et cetra et cetra" I say boredly, and then joke, "I could probably create a tsunami in the right conditions. So if anything is ever endangering me, you know what happens." And I motion a wave smashing against a rock.

"And your sisters can do similar things?" Zak's Dad asks worriedly. "Yes, but we would never abuse our powers." I say, justifying myself. "And _that_ people, is why I have to avoid Argost" I finish, and look back at the door we entered through.

_I need to see my sisters_. The thought instantly forms inside of me, and although I try to fight it, it pops up everywhere I go in my head. "I need to find my sisters" I say out loud, not meaning too, but Doc knows I'm serious. "We will try to find them-" he starts, but I cut him off with, "But we will not succeed if I don't help you."

He looks at me curiously, and I walk over to a large map on the wall. "Elivira, who controls fire, is somewhere off the coast of Hawaii now, Nerin, who controls air, and Byblos, who controls earth, is with her too." I say, pointing to somewhere off the largest island.

"We have our own base there" I plough on, "We had to leave because we were out looking for a kelp forest to explore when we first saw Piecemeal, forcing me and Mellina to flee for about 6 months, until we met you guys."

"Wait, so they have a phone?" Zak bursts in. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what they would think, because they probably think I'm dead." I conclude, and wonder how I would convince Elivira and the others that I was not a fake or something.

Then suddenly a siren started going off. My recently damaged ears twinged painfully, and we all dashed out the door towards where Mellina and Francis were. One of the doors was ripped open, complete with a hole in the ceiling. Mellina was nowhere in sight.

I then saw a skeletal-looking airship speeding over the hole, and Drew saying, "Argost!"

"I'm going into Weird World" I said forcefully, turning to the family. Fisk, Komodo and the flying dinosaur were now there along with Francis. "Not alone!" Zak said with anger in his voice, "She was special to all of us, and we're ALL going after her!"

I could see it was no use arguing so we all just hurried to the airship hanger. As we were all boarding, I looked back and wondered if I'd ever see this place again.

**All done with this chapter finally, hope you enjoyed! Can't wait until next chapter!**

**-Morerven**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! I have been super busy lately, all this homework. I tried to upload TSS episodes onto YouTube since Boomerang really could care less, but I have no idea how to do it from a Mac. If anyone knows, PLEASE tell!**

**I do not own the Secret Saturdays or any of its characters, just my OCs and plot. Enjoy!**

**Morerven's POV**

As we board the airship, I stop suddenly and cry out, "_Wait!_" I rush right back down the stairs, to the edge of the exit, directly over the ocean. I let out one long, wailing, hair-raising cry, and pray. "What was _that_ about?" Zak says bewilderedly, with one eyebrow raised. "No time now" I say in a high pitched voice, "I'll explain later."

I drag him up the stairs in the red and gold rays of the setting sun. They snap shut as soon as we're inside, and then _he _drags _me_ down the hallway, into a large glass room. I guessed this was the drivers compartment, because his Mom, Dad and all of his brothers were there.

"Buckle up, we're going fast" his Mom says, not looking back. He sits down with Francis, but I just slump down against a wall. Drew glances back, but she doesn't say anything. I put my head into my hands, and try to gather as much of my strength as possible. Within seconds I break down. Silently, thankfully. Then I feel a tingle up my spine, and the hairs raise on the back of my neck.

"Oh God, no" I whisper. "Francis cover your eyes!" I screech loudly. "What?" he says, completely confused. "Just DO IT!" I yell, and he covers them. "Um, _why_?" he says in annoyed voice, and I know everyone's staring at me. "The moon just rose, smartass" I say in a flat voice, "And now it's going to make things a whole lot harder."

"Uh, what's so bad about the moon?" Zak snorts, "Brings in the tides?" It takes all I can not to snap at him. "Full moon, actually," I say, struggling with a calm voice, "Let's just call it The Werewolf Effect. It makes us bloodthirsty and crazy." "What!?" Zak's Dad yells, and I can't blame him. It sounds pretty scary.

"Let's just say that you don't want to see it." I say through clenched teeth.

"We're here" Drew says grimly, and Fisk whimpers. I can't blame him. Just lead me over there I say to Zak. He takes hold of my arm and guides me to the front door. We smash it in and run inside, and I feel the dark air start to close in on me. I uncover my eyes, to see the gruesomely familiar surroundings of Weird World. There are some scorch marks on the walls now though.

Then I hear it. A familiar wailing cry that makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "Elivira!" I cry, and dash down the hallway. She runs to meet me, her hair flying behind her. Byblos and Nerin peek out from behind the edge of the doorway. We cling to each other so tightly I feel like I'll never let her go. As we separate, I breathe, "You heard it?"

"Of course I did!" she cries, and I rush to embrace Nerin and Byblos. "Come on" says Nerin, "We know where Mellina is!" "How?!" Zak asks, looking a little lost for words. "It's called a tracker, duh" she says, holding up a walkie-talkie sized device, "She turned hers on." "Hm, forgot about those" I say, taking it in.

Then, the floor starts to rumble under us, and I start to feel the floor tilt ever so slightly underneath my feet. "RUN!" Doc bellows, and we all dash for the door. But right as we open it, we hear a frightening growl. I dash inside, closely tailed by everyone.

At the end of the hallway, there was a small, green, spiny cat. I throw a growling hiss at it, and it backs off. "H-how did you d-do _that_?" Zak stutters, looking bemused. "I think you're forgetting that we're _predators_." Byblos growls. "It's not like we've never killed anything before" Nerin says uncaringly. Elivira leads, taking us through passageway and passageway, stopping every now and then to examine it.

"Something's not right" I say suddenly. "She's right; it's too quiet." Drew says, glancing around, "be on the lookout." Vine begin shooting out of the wall, grabbing for everyone. I shriek loudly, but not to loudly for fear of blowing out someone's eardrums.

One catches my ankle, and soon entangles me. I bite at it, tearing at it with my teeth. Then I realize I'm getting nowhere; the vine was too tough. I reach down with my free arm and grab the ivory hilted dagger from my belt, where it was hidden. I hack at the vines, feeling them weaken and fall.

I hurry to free Zak and Nerin, who were bound together. They help me free everyone else, and we all dash for the exit. But when we open it, all we can see is fire. "Let me handle this" Elivira says professionally. As she raises her hands high, they go higher momentarily, but then the go our completely out as she closes her hands to form a fist.

"Cool!" Zak says, but Nerin says, "No time, we have to hurry!" We dash on, until Byblos, who is now holding the tracker, squeals "Stop! She's moving!" We all crowd around her, and sprint in Mellina's direction. She's moving towards us, getting closer all the time. "Melli-_na_!" I cry out, and I hear a faint, "Morerven!" in return.

The door suddenly bursts open, and out pours Mellina, Faro, Ervys, Mordi, and my two other cousins, Mortavyys and Saldowr. "Guys!" I shriek, and I feel like fainting. "I thought you were dead!" I say to all my boy cousins, embracing them. "We thought _you_ were dead!" Faro yells, clutching me tighter. He was always my favourite.

"Argost took us too" Ervys says with distaste, "Along with Mellina." But then our shining soap bubble is popped as we hear him.

"Greetings and Bienvenue, Saturdays _and_ Elementrians, this time." A voice says from the dark corner, and I gasp, as I hear the sonar.

**Oooh, Cliffhanger! Again, So sorry for not writing for so long. I promise to write more, and I see a lot of your guys fanfics out there too, I love all of them. Please Review! I really could use the feedback!**

**-Morerven**


	7. Chapter 7

**Super sorry I haven't been able to write, been so busy I couldn't even clean my room! Stupid schoolwork. *Sigh. Well, enjoy this last chapter, because I think I might write one or two more chapters and then finish this story. Don't worry though. I'll come back to in the future, the very soon future, in fact. Well, enjoy this new chapter! I do not own anything except my own plot and OCs.**

**Zak's POV**

I watched as all the Mer struggled and thrashed around helplessly. Then Morerven, who was only a blur of blue and pale gold, caught her arm on one of the curtains. She yanked and tugged, but in her blindness of agony, she yanked it straight down.

I watched as she yanked, as the curtains hit the ground with a soft "_phat_", and as she looked out the window, straight at the still-rising moon. She went rigid, and did not move. Then, slowly, as if anticipating something, she turned.

**Faro's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the curtains being yanked down, and Morerven gazing blankly at the round moon. Then, as she turned, I saw her eyes. They were glowing, a pale, luminescent white, lacking corneas and pupils together.

I gasped, and as I did so she snarled, revealing long, deadly fangs. I tried to find her in her face, but all I saw was the snarling predator, the remorseless killer, the animal. "Don't look at it!" I cried in desperation, turning away.

"Which 'it', Morerven or the moon?" Eryvys muttered. "What do you think, smartass?" I snap at him. Morerven and I had always been the closest. I looked back at Morerven. She was approaching Argost, teeth bared in a terrifying, "Don't think I won't do it."

He was backing up slightly; perhaps he sensed that she had no boundaries now, that she would carry out her revenge in the name of our parents. "Now now, we wouldn't want to do anything we'd _regret_, would we?" Argost hissed through his teeth. "Munya!" he cried, and he sprang into his spider-man form.

**Morerven's POV**

I felt no compassion, no boundaries, no remorse for what I was about to do. I felt no connection towards the people around me, I only felt my own rage pulsing inside of me. I snarled, relying on my bare instincts.

It felt like pure adrenaline was coursing through me; I hadn't let myself go like this in a long time. I let everything I'd ever felt against him flow out. All the tears, all the sadness, the loneliness, the piece of me that was lost, I let it all flow out.

The result was a song. Not like my usual music. No, this wasn't a song of peace and harmony, this was a song of rage and anger, pure anger. Munya dropped to the floor like he was being tortured, clutching his ears, trying to block out the sound. It was silvery and light, but with a core of steel, and it was made to cause pain to a certain person.

I walked past his writhing body, almost as if it was no there. I kept heading straight for Argost. "Will somebody _stop_ her!" Zak called behind me. I snapped my head back and hissed, showing my fangs completely. He went still.

I took a small packet of water from my pocket and threw it up into the air. I then threw up my hand and spread the fingers wide. The thin plastic burst as the water rapidly swelled, and when I had enough, it began to take shape.

The water began to lengthen into a long, thick, twisting rope. One end became longer and pointier, while the other end became wider and triangular. I hadn't realized what I had made until It's neck flared out and the mouth opened wide to reveal long, piercing fangs.

_A cobra_ I thought, and I willed the water to slither across the floor towards Argost. He made a run for the exit, but never got so far. The great serpent's tail slammed down on the sonar system, while its head blocked the doorway. I curved my vicious snarl into and insane smile, and let out a breathless, exhilarated laugh.

I lunged at him with deadly accuracy and supernatural speed; the animal inside of me was taking over. We slammed into the wall, and my song changed into something completely different. It became soft and sweet, but with a hidden blade.

Argost snarled, but almost immediately he was becoming weaker. Eventually, I shoved him against the wall, and he slumped onto the ground, unconscious. "Here's for old time's sake" I hiss at him, my eyes glowing, as a tongue of water forms into a bubble around his head.

**Francis's POV**

"Morerven, cut it out!" I yell at her, but she doesn't move. The bubble becomes slightly larger. "Morerven, listen to me! This isn't you!" Zak says in a raised tone, trying to pull down her arm controlling the bubble.

"Zak, get away!" Mellina cries, dragging him away, "The song will start to affect you, too!" I watch Morerven helplessly as her face forms into a cruel smile. Then, we hear birds beginning to sing the first morning songs.

The cruel smile was fading along with the deadly fangs, the eyes returning to normal. Then, without warning, her song cut off as she fainted. Faro caught her and lifted her into his arms. The bubble dropped. But it was too late. Argost was dead, this time for sure. Faro kicked his head as he walked by, giving it a look of disgust.

Munya lay unconscious in the corner; we paid no attention to him. We all trooped straight out to the great orange airship and took one last look at the mansion. I never wanted to see it again. I turned, and walked back up the ramp once more into the ship.

**Sorry if it's a little short, it's getting late and I'm really tiered. I promise the last chapter will be out tomorrow. Be sure to check out my YouTube videos, I'm uploading the entire series of The Secret Saturdays! Look for the account Lavenderflowers8. So far I have up Life in the Underground, and more to come! Have a nice day! R&R Please!**

**-Morerven**


End file.
